sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Calill The Chameleon
Mary Sue Test Results: 14 -0-16 Points Most likely Not-Sue. Characters at this level could probably take a little spicing up without hurting them any. Second Mary Sue Test Result: 85% Pure Your character is not a Mary Sue. Congrats! You have a nice, believable original character that will not totally jack up the storyline. You have 3 points for 20 Questions.You are for 85 % pure! The average of surfers were 81 % pure. Information~ Voiced By Kururu from Sgt. Frog https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eay69qJfC7A He has a story :D It is here and stuff >> Story of coolness *Skin Color: Every Color *Eye Color: Every Color *Mental Stability: Some o-o *Personality: Mentally Insane, On a quest to find.......his feet, Thinks his feet were taken by rabid wizard squirrels, Breaks the 4th wall all the time *Sex: Male *Sexuality: Who Knows.... *Age: 689 (Physically 20) *Allignment: Chaotic Neutral, Sways between but usually chooses the Evil more fun choice. *Weakness: When he turns invisible (Chameleon Color Changing Thing) you can still see his Sash And Pants, Bullets, Sharp things, Explosions, Long falls, and Stress. *Love Interest: His ex wife Susan-ish (deceased.....dont ask how) *Powers: Turn Invisible, Travels Between closets (goes in one closet and comes out another one) Super Strength (So he can rip off peoples feet) *Family: Rumor has it.......he was raised by the rabid wizard squirrels that stole his feet.....But thats not likely, Leigh, Lucifer, and Ludicrus (Children) *Friends: He reffers to Klav as his best friend, Jacylenn The Rabbit *Distinguishing Features: Cyborg feet cause he lost his feet o-o *He will steal anyones feet in hope to subsitute his own, his primary target is Tiny the Sharks feet since they are so difficult to obtain. Backround: Origin: Since he has lived so long Mobius was much different than present time, It was more Medieval pretty much everyone was a farmer. Calill's family was a very succesful farm in the town of Daggery, They were very well off until the time rift opened around Daggery where Daggery was stuck in the past as everywhere around it came to the future (Present time) He found his way onto the other side of the rift at age 13 Taking him 669 years into the future...Things were much different. He developed Schitzophrenia thinking about how the fabric of reality has been lost. He was captured by a gang in a small island off the coast of mobius that he travelled to in order to investigate this strange occurance. He was just taken as a Petty Psychopath so no one really would answer his questions. After he was captured he was tortured for information being taken for a REP Assassin. He kept trying to say he had no idea what they were talking about since he was only 13 he thought they would understand what they were doing. They just kept attacking him with machines and tools he was very unfamiliar with. He eventually broke loose smashing one of his captors heads into the glowing end of a metal stick. He managed to escape the rest of them just to get stuck on a rocky cliff in the surrounding forest. He thinks Klav is his bestest friend. Hes possibly The worst villain in existance. He travels using closets. He will steal other animals feet and collect them.........and hides them in a closet in his house. He is actually a pretty sweet guy if you distract him from his obsession, Susan however has never really been able to do that :/. Someday he may find real love tha doesn't involve a professional tie. Even though Susan and Calill are married he was merely tricked my Susan and was never really for it. He has a few in mind for secondaries if the need ever so arises that he will find a new lover. He does however love his children and would kill to have them. As tension within the house rises we'll see if the relationship chains are broken. He did cut off his families feet (with permission of course :/) because he decided they would be lovely for special occasions not everyday things. He owns 7083 feet and stores what can't be at his home in a warehouse on earth specifically Siberia. Calill's wife mysteriously dissapeared one day......coincidently around the time Leela started having an affiliation with Calill. But I'm sure they're not connected in any way :/. Calill has to go on morning "routines" where he will hit people that have a bad relationship with Klav, or just completely randomly eue. Klav issues a list to Calill everyday where he "deals" with them. The kids went on the routines once.....but then again Susan wanted the house to herself for.....some reason :/. Calill's kids are very strange individuals they we all born with something missing.....Leigh is missing a hand, lucifer is missing part of his brain, and ludicrus is missing an eye. Leigh is very talkative, she is the main speaker when it comes to social interaction. Lucifer is a very quiet child he'll usually jus sit and stare but if you talk to him he is responsive and seems to understand even though he cannot talk. Ludicrus is a very sneaky and "morbid as they say" he does talk but not very much. Calill tends to use an axe or his hands to remove the feet. The victims tend to live, but barely he mostly ends up calling paramedics before they bleed out. He lives in a Zeppelin with a built in House. Because you know...........its the safest thing anyone could think of for a family. Quotes: *Calill: "opens closet and gets covered in hundreds of severed feet that pool out onto the floor" *Calill: Susan never really believed in censorship......(referring to the kids referancing an "adult" action) *Calill: lets say that mother was more mentally unstable than we thought and she killed herself.. *Leigh: hmm...makes sense actually *Calill: o-o (actually worked) Video Appearances: Made by yours truly Videos will be Put in here when i get around to doing so. Fun Facts :3~ *He has a set color sequence for his eyes~ it is (Right: Yellow, Orange, Blue, Green, Blue, Green, Orange) (Left: Orange, Green, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green) I do mess it up sometimes XD *Lucifer is named that way because he is always quiet so no one knows what demonic thoughts hes thinking about eue *His horn length seems to differ in every drawing :3 *I created susan one day as a placeholder for when he got a real relationship XD (true story) Twisted Leela Calill.jpg CalillxLeela.png Calill Visions.jpg Calill human.png CalillBackground.jpg Calill's Wife.JPG Calill Kids.JPG Calills Closet.jpg Calill with feet.jpg Calill.jpg Anti-Calill.JPG Video 20 0 00 00-05.jpg Video 16 0 00 00-01.jpg Steve Vs Calill.png|OH GAWD ITS CALILL AND STEVE DUKING IT OUT FINDING TO SEE WHO IS THE ULTIMATE (obviously its calill kukukukuku)~ Drawn by Iron kukukuku Category:Chameleons Category:Males Category:Neutral